Fighting Fifty
by Nikita08
Summary: Ana is the CEO of her own company. Like our beloved Fifty, she came from a horrible family with painful memories. Christian hates Ana for stealing his thunder. How will our infamous couple fall into each other's arms? OOC/HEA?
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia's Point of View

"Wow, Ana. You're not only the Sexiest Woman of the Year but you're also the Business Mogul of the Year! I mean, how do you do it? Balancing two toxic jobs at once" Kate asks.

Kate is my best friend who also happens to be my personal assistant and publicist. We've been best friends ever since we became roommates in Washington State University. She was taking Communication whilst I was taking Business and Finance.

"Oh you know, charm, poise, confidence and a bit of sweet talk gets the big guys," I humbly said.

"Don't say it like it's so easy, Ana. You've been working non-stop! You're already 25 and you're hymen is still intact!" Kate said as a matter of factly

"KATE! My sex life doesn't need to be interrogated by you. I don't need a man right now, I'm happy with my company and my modeling career"

"Don't be such a prude, Ana. Fine, I won't talk about it. Anyway, are you excited for the ball later? You're going to get your award there." Kate said excitedly

"UGH! Don't remind me. You know that I don't like parties and I'm only going just to receive my award…"

"Come on, Ana! This might be your chance to meet guys! I mean, MORE GUYS. There are several guys chasing you before and you just brush them off like they're just dirt on your shoes and more are going to chase you because of your "Hottest Woman Alive" title" Kate said jokingly

"Kate, guys are just complicated. They eat loads of food, drink loads of beer, sleep like an animal hibernating and make a mess like a baby. I don't need that in my life. Anyway, how are things with you and Elliot?"

Kate and Elliot met years ago at a charity ball organized by Grace Trevelyan-Grey for Coping Together in her lovely home. I was invited because I love donating and be a part of such organization because…_nothing! _My inner Ana replied

I won't let _that_ memory ruin my night

"Yohoo, Ana? You there?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Thinking of something"

"Okay, as I was saying, Elliot and I are just perfect for each other. We just connect, you know? He always says the prefect words and gives me the perfect things…I just can't. He's perfect"

"After all these years, you two still act like teenagers. It is true love, I guess"

"You'll soon understand when you meet the one. OHMYGOSH! Look at the time! We need you to get ready for the ball tonight"

"Right, call Stella and the crew. I can't afford to be late," I said

"Got it," Kate said as she closes the door of my office

I don't know what to do with my life. I mean, yeah, I own a profitable company and I'm famous throughout the world but why am I not happy? Is it wrong to have all the things I want and still feel empty? I sigh, as I look at the photo of Ray, my step dad who died at a car crash 5 years ago. I miss him, but what else can I do? He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Whilst I was having an inner monologue, a knock snapped me out of it.

"Ana, Stella is here" Kate said

"Okay, I'm coming"

* * *

I've been waxed, scrubbed, curled, and beautified

"My, my, my, Ana. You look breathtaking" Stella and Kate said

I'm wearing this beautiful black Elle Saab Tulle with a hint of violet in the hemline paired with diamond drop earrings.

"Let's get this show on the road! Sawyer, let's go" Sawyer is my personal bodyguard and head of security in Steele Corp.

"Our ETA is approximately 10 minutes, Ana" Sawyer said, I don't liked being called Ma'am because it makes me feel old and I am not old and look old to be called Ma'am or Ms. I mean, not by my staff anyway.

"Okay, Sawyer. Let's get this party over and done with" I said with a sigh.

I looked at the window and saw a family of four, a mother, a father and two girls walking side by side. The dad seems to be making a "dad" joke and I see the little girls giggle. Sadness hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't have that childhood…I wished I had that kind of childhood. Why didn't I? "_Oh right, because your mother was a narcissistic bitch who only care for herself, leaving her only child to be molested by her rich husband Jack Hyde" _my inner self replied.

I should set an appointment with Dr. Victoria, as she is my shrink who I pay hundreds of dollars to make me feel better "supposedly"

I reached for my phone and looked at the time, it's not too late. I should be able to call Kate to set me an appointment with Victoria.

"Kate, it's Ana, call Victoria's office and set an appointment after two days preferably, noon. Thanks" I ended the call abruptly because I am not in the mood for a chit-chat, plus I am sure as hell Kate will be worried on why I booked an appointment with Victoria for I never set up an appointment with her for weeks now and—

"Ana, we are here at the venue" Sawyer said

"Crap, okay, you know the drill, Sawyer" I said

As I went out of the car, the paparazzi, as expected, started to blind me with their camera flashes and kept on asking me who the lucky designer is. After all, I am the Sexiest Woman of the Year but that award is not for tonight. Tonight, I am the Business Mogul of the Year.

I looked at the venue and it was Four Seasons Hotel, the staple events place and all that boring crap, not really my kind of venue to hold an awarding ceremony but whatever.

Once I entered the ballroom, I am greeted by Mrs. Wilson who is the organizer of the damn awards, not that I am not grateful for the award but this loads of crap sucks.

"Welcome, Anastasia! I must say that your dress suits you very well" She smiles

Well that is because I love my dress. It is a shadow laced v-neck dress with full skirt by the wonderful Monique Lhuillier, of course.

"My, my, Mrs. Wilson, you don't look too bad yourself. Everything looks wonderful and in tip-top shape" I semi-honestly said.

We exchanged pleasantries and went our separate ways. I immediately walked to the bar and order scotch.

I was happily drinking my scotch when a man in a tuxedo sat beside me

"Aren't you too young to be drinking that" he said condescendingly

WHAT

"You should call your bodyguard to bring you home, a girl as young as you shouldn't be here at a awarding ceremony" the fucking bastard said again

WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THIS. GUY'S. FUCKING. PROBLEM.

"As a matter of fact, SIR. You'll see why I can't call my sweet bodyguard to bring me home" I snapped at him.

caught the audience's attention and started talking

"As you all know, a new face who is stunning and wonderful person is going to receive this award. I am not going to keep you much longer. The Business Mogul of the Year is Anastasia Steele, the CEO of Steele Corporations.

I winked at the unknown guy beside me who was so pissed, steam seems to go out of his ears. I winked at him seductively.

I went up on stage. Thank the committee and organizers for the wonderful event and award. Leave. I have no time to party and stay at a boring party.

Christian's Point of View

I can't believe a woman beated me on this year's Business Mogul of the Year. FUCK! I've been winning this award for three years straight and a woman comes up like a fucking mushroom beated me!

I called Welch to do a background check on Anastasia Steele of Steele Corporations.

I am so pissed right now, I need to call Elena to get me a new sub.

* * *

Sooooo, let me know what you think of the story. This is my first official story since I deleted my old story under the same title. It has somewhat the same plot of the old story but it has a different flow to it. Also, let me know what you want to read in the few chapters ahead. This story is co-written by YOU!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian's Point of View**

I'm in my office at GEH contemplating about that Anastasia Steele. Have I lost my touch? I can'…

"Mr. Grey, here is the background check you asked Welch to find about " Taylor said.

He placed the folder on my desk then left. Taylor knows when to not say or do anything when I'm in a bad mood. So, let's see what kind of family Ms. Steele came from

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

Birthday: Sept. 11, 1989

Address: Tracy Residence, Normandy Park

Occupation: Model and CEO of Steele Corporation

Prior Education Washington State University – Major in Business and Finance

GPA: 4.0

Father Franklin Lambert

DOB: Sept. 1, 1955 DOD: Sept. 11, 1989

Mother: Carla Adams

DOB: July 18, 1972

Married to Frank Lambert (widowed)

Married to Raymond Steele (divorced)

Married to: Jack Hyde (divorced)

Married to: Bob Adams

Relationship status: N/A

I'm pretty impressed that she was able to balance her modeling career and her academics. But nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Maybe she is hiding something. I sense that her mother's marriage may have a large impact on her but how can a child not be affected by their mother's marital decisions. _Why are you even thinking about her like that, Grey. You should be planning how to destroy her. _Right, I have to talk to Ros to heighten up our game and I need to contact Elena fast. I need a new submissive as soon as possible.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I'm at my shrink's office waiting for Victoria to come out of the room. I dislike being late at any meetings or appointments because it looks unprofessional. I wonder how these people inside Victoria's office are coping with their own demons. How close are they to having a breakdown or overcome their demon? _I wish I was close in overcoming my demons but with THAT kind of demons, I don't think I can overcome it after a few years. _

"Anastasia Steele, you may go inside Victoria's office now" Victoria's secretary kindly announced.

I stood up from the chair and went inside the office

"Ana, I'm surprised to see you here again. What seems to be the problem?" Victoria said. That's what I like about Victoria. She doesn't meddle around the bush. She's straightforward and does not sugar coat what she's saying.

"I feel empty. I feel that a part of me was taken away by Jack. It seems that I can't overcome this horrible memory. I want to be strong, I don't want to be depressed by this issue because I'm over that stage. But I just can't stop remembering what Jack did to me. Not only him but HER"

"Okay Ana, this session will be extremely hard for you and I know we've done this multiple times already but I need you to retell the story again. You think you'll be okay with that?" She carefully asked me

"I think I'll be okay. I'll try to be okay" I whispered

"Go on, Ana. Tell me what happened that night?" Victoria asked

I closed my eyes then recount the story

"I never really liked Jack. Ever since my Carla married him, I always had that bad vibe when he's near me. Of course, I never told her because I don't want to cause any problems at home. But as much as possible, I avoid him at all cost by getting up and leaving the house early before he gets up and go home when my Carla's there. He didn't do anything bad in the first few months of marriage but after she and Jack were 6 months into the marriage. He started doing weird things around me. He started sniffing my hair whenever he's near me. He tried to grope me but I kicked him in the balls. I told Carla what he was doing to me but she never believed me. She told me that how could Jack do those things to me because he's the sweetest and most gentle person he has ever met. She even told me that I was trying to ruin their marriage by speaking ill of Jack. It pained me that my own mother didn't believe me. That she thinks that her daughter is trying to ruin her marriage. She denies that fact. I know she sees how Jack looks at me or how he groped me. It didn't feel real. It felt like a dream. I started cutting, it gave me an eerie feeling but it was also good. It made everything real. I was feeling numb and cutting gave me that feel that I was alive, that everything was real. But I didn't cut my arms. I did my cutting on my stomach so that no one can see them. My grades started to falter. I wasn't even eating three times a day. I was basically a walking stick with no reason to live. I wasn't talking to anyone, not even Ray. Just as I thought things wouldn't get worse than my life back then. When Carla was on a business trip, I got home late because I didn't want to be around Jack. When I got home, he was so drunk you could smell it from his breath. He was smoking his favorite cigar and laughed when he saw me, He started coming at me and told me that I was the ugliest girl and no one will ever love me…" Victoria handed me a tissue. I didn't even realize that I was crying.

"He started groping me and I tried to stop him. He kept calling me 'prick tease' then he pulled my pants down and opened my legs. I struggled, I tried closing my legs but he was too strong. He took his cigar from his mouth and started burning my inner thigh with his cigar. I was screaming for help and crying but no one could hear me. He was laughing whilst burning my inner thigh. He went up and burned the outer part of my vagina. It hurt so bad that I wasn't even crying nor trying to be free. After his fun session of burning me, he left. I attended my cigar burns with band-aids then left my home. I went to a drugstore and bought a bottle of sleeping pills then went to the park to lay down and watch the stars while I die. I drank half of the bottle then lay down. It felt nice, that feeling where nothing bad can happen to you anymore then I whilst I drift into my eternal slumber the last thing I heard was a cop trying to wake me up. Apparently, there was a cop roaming around the park to watch out for robbers. I was out for like a week or two. They pumped my stomach and told me that I was lucky to be alive. They called Ray because his telephone number was named 'dad' in my cellphone. I told Ray everything and he told me that he will kill Jack for what he did to me and of course I stopped him. I don't want Ray to stoop that low for some scumbag fucker. After two weeks of being in the hospital, I was discharged. Ray didn't even bother to visit Carla and Jack to get my things. We immediately went to the police station to report Jack and Carla. Jack was sentenced to 15 years and Carla only got 5. Ray was there for me through thick and thin. I miss him so much. I…i…don't know what to do…" I mumbled

"Okay, Ana. What did you feel when Jack started touching you before burning you?" Victoria asked

"I felt dirty." And I was brought back to that memory

"_No, no, no, he's coming after me! PLEASE STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! RAY! CARLA! SOMEBODY! STOP! STOP! STOP! JACK, PLEASE" _I screamed

"Ana" _someone's calling me, please help me!_

"Ana, he's not coming after you. Breathe, relax" I started breathing heavily and counted to ten. I can now see Victoria and the room that I am in.

"Here's some water. Are you okay now?" I nodded. Victoria handed me a glass of water which I chugged in a matter of second

"Ana, I am going to prescribe you anti-anxiety pills and you have to take it once a day for two weeks. Be back here after a week, Okay?" Once again, I nod then got up and walked out of the room. As usual, Sawyer was waiting for me outside the office with the car. I didn't realize it was night time already. I'm surprised Victoria allowed me to be in the room for like 2-3 hours.

"Sawyer, take me home" I warily said.

"Yes, Ana" Sawyer replied.

I got home and didn't even bother to eat. I was too tired to eat. I stripped, went to take a bath, put my clothes on and closed my eyes to a hostile slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anastasia's Point of View**

I woke up from my slumber feeling restless. I got up and walked to my bath and let myself relax. After my bath I drank my anti-anxiety pills and changed into my running gear. I called Sawyer to get ready and to get Fabio to cook my usual breakfast. Fabio is my cook, he is hot, an Italian and a pure genius but he's gay. We treat each other like siblings but he knows when to act when there are guests around.

"Buongiorno, mi amor!" Fabio cheered

During my freetime in WSU, instead of partying like Kate I learned few European languages like Spanish, French and Italian.

"Buona stronzo mattina" I jokingly replied

"I feel the love, Ana. So, here is your usual bagel with cream cheese and your tea." He handed me my breakfast, which is beautifully plated.

"I feel guilty for eating is, Fabio. It looks so beautiful"

"Ana, Ana, Ana, you should be used to eating beautifully plated food. Stop being so humble. You should eat now. You need to run with Sawyer, remember?"

"Right! I forgot." I ate my breakfast in a matter of minutes and put on my Tiffany Blue Nike Roshe

running shoes. Sawyer was waiting for me outside the front door with his running gear.

"Let's go." I said.

Sawyer and I ran until we were able to see Escala. My mind wandered on the next company Steele Corp will be taking over this week. It's a publishing company called Seattle Independent Publishing or SIP. Based on the background check that I asked Sawyer to get for me. It seems that the head editors are not publishing many manuscripts for unknown reasons. Well, that kind of work is about to change once I'm done acquiring that company. I envision a lot of best sellers heading our way, I believe that publishing is always a profitable company and I intend on buying more publishing companies not only in Seattle area but also around the country. I've got so much thing to do…OW! OW OW! THAT. IS. FUCKING. HOT. WHAT. THE. HELL?!. I looked up and saw the asshole from the ball yesterday. He is also in his running gear and appears to be in shock.

"EXCUSE ME?! Aren't you going to say anything?! My chest is burning and you're gaping like an idiot!" I snapped.

"My apologies, Ms. Steele. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I am heading. I believe I haven't introduced myself properly to you. I am Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings. Please, let me buy you another shirt" He said while he pulled out his hand waiting for a handshake.

"Well, Mr. Grey. You don't need to buy me a new shirt because I can afford one. Thank you for offering. Good-bye for I have to change now" I smiled then left. Not even acknowledging the handshake he initiated.

"Let's go, Sawyer!" I said. Leaving the poor old Christian Grey stunned.

It appears that we ran for 3 hours, which surprised me because I felt tired and three hours is nothing than my usual run. I should run more often but work seems to take a lot of my time.

After I showered, I called Kate to book an appointment with my MMA coach, Pete. I need to build my stamina, endurance and strength again. It's been far too long.

I decided to wear a black pencil skirt, a white lace top with mustard yellow blazer. I also wore my nude Pigalle Louboutins.

I walked inside my pride and glory which is the Steele Corporations building. My lovely and respectful employees greet me for I believe in a nice boss-employee relationship. If I am nice to my employees, they work more efficiently but they don't let themselves be fooled, once they make a mistake they will feel my wrath.

I went up to my floor and greeted by my trusted secretary, Hannah.

"Ana, here are the paperworks for the acquisition of SIP and remember that you're going to fly to Washington for WSU graduation this Friday alongside with Mr. Grey." She said.

WAIT, WHAT?! Did she just say with Mr. Grey? UGH! I guess I can't do anything about it. _What are you? A big baby? You're avoiding Grey like he did something big to you. Suck it up and act like a CEO! _My inner goddess is right. I have to suck it up and be nice to Grey.

* * *

**Christian's Point of View**

I decided to run today with Taylor and got a coffee at a nearby coffee shop. Whilst walking back to Escala, I kept on thinking about Ros' report to me yesterday about Steele Corp acquiring SIP. I can't believe she was able to get that company first! I've been eyeing that company for months now. She hasn't even been in the industry for long….SHIT! I spilled coffee on someone. I looked up and saw Ms. Steele. She looked beautiful yet something is oddly wrong with her. She seems sad, I can see it in her eyes but I sense that she is mad as well for I spilled coffee on her running gear.

"EXCUSE ME?! Aren't you going to say anything?! My chest is burning and you're gaping like an idiot!" She screamed. I didn't even realize I was gaping at her. _Keep yourself together, Grey_

"My apologies, Ms. Steele. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I am heading. I believe I haven't introduced myself properly to you. I am Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings. Please, let me buy you another shirt" I seductively said and used my Grey charm whilst I offered a handshake.

"Well, Mr. Grey. You don't need to buy me a new shirt because I can afford one. Thank you for offering. Good-bye for I have to change now. Sawyer, Let's go!" She snapped.

Wait, she didn't even fall for my panty-dropping smile. Something is different about this girl. Not my usual kind of submissive girl. _What are you saying, Grey? Are you saying that you like her? _No, no, no, I don't like her. Elena said that love is for fools. But something is peculiar about, something that is not shown in her background check. I'm going to have Welch do a little more digging. I looked at my watch and realized that I have to get back at Escala.

"Taylor let's go back to Escala. Also, have Welch do a little more digging on Anastasia Steele" I said when we reached the Penthouse floor of Escala

"Yes, Mr. Grey" He nodded then left

I reached GEH and sat on my chair looking over the Seattle skyline. Andrea came rushing at me reminding me that I have to deliver a speech together with Ms. Steele at the WSU graduation. Ros delivered a bad news about Steele Corp acquiring another company we've set an eye with for a couple of months now. _Great, just great. This day is going great._ A knock on the door irritated me even more.

"Come in!" I snapped. Welch emerged from the large door holding a document.

"Mr. Grey, here is the background check you asked me to do. But I need to remind you sir that if you ever use this information against Ms. Anastasia Steele, I will personally hand you my resignation letter" Welch taunted. _Is this guy kidding me? What the fuck?_

"Welch, may I remind you that I am your boss and you can't speak with me casually. As for your request, I will not use this information against " I replied. I wonder what's in this background check for Welch to taunt me like that.

"My apologies, . Have a great day" He said then left. I opened the file and skimmed through the details that I already know about Ms. Steele. I was getting bored and about to close the file when I saw pictures and medical document.

WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL.

* * *

Hi! I hope you like Chapter 2 and 3 and don't forget to leave a review!

Buongiorno, mi amor – Good morning, my love

Buona stronzo mattina – Good morning asshole


	4. Chapter 4

Anastasia's Point of View

Packing is my least favourite thing to do, of course I can ask my maid to do the packing for me but I don't want to forget anything whilst I'm in Washington to give out diplomas to WSU graduates with Mr. Grey. I am not fond of the idea that I'm going to be beside him for a couple of hours but I can't just bail. Besides, being away from Seattle can be a good thing. I need to relax and be away from all my hectic meetings, appointments and anxiety; I mean, I'm still going to work in Washington but it's nice to work with a relaxing view.

I went outside my room for a while to look for Sawyer, only to find him sitting on the couch; I don't really mind Sawyer kind of relaxing whenever I'm home. My house is really secure and there is no chance in hell that my security will ever be compromised.

"Sawyer, get Pierre to ready the jet. We're going to Washington early" I said

"Yes, Ana" He said, stood up and walked out of the door

I need not to worry about where I am staying in Washington since I own a moderately big and comfortable home in Washington since I visit WSU regularly to check up on that scholarship grants funds every moment I'm free so, no worries.

Once I'm packed I called in Sawyer again to grab my luggage and went ahead. I was wearing a tan suede ankle boots, black leggings and a red raincoat since I want to be comfortable whilst on the plane.

Flying to Washington is uneventful, of course there will always be paparazzi since I'm on top of my games in two industries but nothing Sawyer can handle. I tend to not be snobbish to my fans as well; as long as it doesn't compromise my security and we are in a safe environment I'm down in taking photos and signing autographs.

We arrived at my lovely home in Washington; my housekeeper Vick who is ever so motherly greets me by the door. Once I went in, I grabbed my laptop; few files, phone and I went straight to my office. My office here in Washington has a lovely view of trees; I asked both my interior designer and contractor to use a giant glass a wall so that I can see the tress and all that nature shit. I swear to heaven above that once I look into that view, all the stress in my body disappears.

I called Kate to let her know that I arrived in Washington safely and she mentions that both Cosmopolitan and Vogue wants me to be their cover girl in next months issue. Of course, that being my second job, I accepted the offer and we would shoot in two weeks time.

People are baffled as to why I still choose to be a model they keep on saying, "Now that you're stable in the business industry, why still be a model?" I still choose to be a model because it was my first job. I wouldn't have Steele Corp if it weren't for my modeling career.

After the phone call I immediately started replying to other emails about work when I saw that my chief of financial officer emailed me regarding the company we've wanted to acquire for quite some time now.

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Juliet O'Hara

Subject: Acquisition of Burton Construction Company

Ms Steele,

The CEO of BCC accepted our offer and we will soon file the proper paper works in order for the acquisition to go on smoothly, it will take 2 weeks for the turn over to be complete. I assume that you will be back by then to sign the ownership and meet with the administrators and employees of BCC after the take-over.

Juliet O'Hara

Chief Financial Officer, Steele Corporations

I sighed a breath of relief. The Burton Construction Company has a great potential in excelling into the construction industry. Unfortunately, the CEO has no wife and children to pass on the legacy. He told us that one company (which he won't tell us) also wants to acquire his company so we've increased our offer just so we can acquire it. I didn't mind increasing our monetary offer just to get it because the profit that I will be getting in the future will be much more and I promised him that no deserving employees would get fired from the job.

I looked at clock and realized that I have to get ready at the graduation. I decided to wear an Alexander McQueen patchwork knit pencil dress in red. I also wore my trusty-ole Christian Louboutins peep-toe suede heels in black. I paired my outfit with a natural-esque makeup since my dress kind of pop.

* * *

We arrived at WSU and it was just as I remembered. I see anxious graduates having their photos taken with their friends and family not knowing what the working world is going to give them.

I smiled as I walk pass them only to be stopped by the school photographer asking to have my photo taken. I obliged because I know they will need that for documentation and bragging rights. I went inside the auditorium to be greeted by the Dean of the school.

We had a small talk about what the school needs in order to allow less-privileged students to get a college degree. I am really passionate about giving the youth an opportunity to have a college degree. Some kid born under a marginalized community may answer the cure for cancer but he's trapped in a world wherein he can't attain a medicine degree because they can't pay for college.

The ceremony started and when I went to my seat, guesses who is beside me the lovely and ever so kind Christian Grey (I am being sarcastic if you haven't noticed). I mentally grunted, I really don't want him to be beside me.

After the dean gave his speech, it was Grey's turn. I have to admit; I am at awe on how he values the environment. If he wasn't an ass at the ball, I will probably befriend him and talk about merging some of our companies together since we're both in the acquisition and merging industry.

Oh, it's my turn already.

_"Graduates, I have 3 matters to discuss with you all._

_**Number **__1: You may think that you can relax now because you don't have to deal with terror professors, meet deadlines and all that other crap. In the working world, you will realize that your professor in Calculus was a saint compared to your scumbag boss. I am not trying to scare you. I am here to prepare you to a world wherein everyone cannot be your friends. It is a war out there and this university was your training zone. If you hadn't trained well, you're going to die in a matter of seconds. You have to prove yourself that you deserve the job and if you don't you're out_

_**Number 2**__: I hope you took the degree of your dreams. My dad always told me that if you're doing what you love then you don't have to work for a single day in your life. You want to be rich while being the CEO of your own company whilst getting to travel the world with your spouse? You may think that dream I mentioned is far-fetched but let me tell you this: if you start doing what you love, all the things that you ever wanted will come straight at you without you even noticing. I don't want you to look back into your life when you're old and regret that you didn't do this, you didn't tell that significant person that you love her and all that what ifs. Don't let that be you. Do you know the saying "A person told me that once you die, you will see the person you have been for the rest of your life and person you could have become" I don't want you to see that 'could have become' person and regret that you didn't become that person. You own your life, you direct your life. It's up to you on whether or not you make it happy and worthwhile or depressed and worthless._

_**Number 3: **__Be strong, believe in yourself; Who can lift your spirits up more than yourself. Don't let yourself be trampled on by other people. DO NOT depend on others to be successful and happy. Do not settle for anything less than you deserve because I pity you if you do."_

I finished my speech and everyone in the auditorium stood up. It was a short speech in comparison with Grey and the Dean's speech. We moved on in giving the diplomas to the students. It makes me happy and giddy to see the excitement in the graduate's eyes when I hand his/her diploma _Oh kid, you have no idea what's out there_.

We sat down for a while to give way for the graduates to settle down and Grey tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ms. Steele, if you don't mind, after the ceremony can I talk with you for a moment" He asked. It didn't looked like he asked; it looked like he forced me to talk with him.

"Okay," I replied and he just nodded.

After the ceremony, as we agreed upon we went inside a secluded room with Sawyer and Grey's CPO waiting on the other side of the door.

"So , what is it that you want to talk about? I assume it is something important for you to have this conversation with me immediately after the ceremony" I sneered

"Why yes Ms. Steele this is something in utmost importance since it concerns you" He coaxed. What would that be?

"I am not sure what you're talking about " I replied

"Since you have been stealing my thunder in my industry why don't we make this clear shall we? I know all about your horrible childhood under the hands of Jack Hyde and it would certainly be unfortunate if the media finds out wouldn't it?" He sniggered. I stopped at my tracks. How did he know about Jack? I made sure no one will ever find out what happened to me. _Okay, get your shit together Steele. Don't let him know that it's a fact._

"My, my, Mr. Grey, whoever gave you that information must be out of their mind. With money like yours you should've hired a more competent employee" I mocked. Grey grabbed my arm so hard that I know after he lets go will show a bruise.

"Let me go, Grey. Your mother doesn't teach you any manners on how to treat a woman?" I said still trying to loosen his grip on my wrist.

"I don't share what's mine Steele. Merging and acquisitions industry is mine! Go back to your petty modeling career" He fumed. I can't breathe. I can't let go. _No, no, no! _My vision suddenly blurred and I see Jack coming after me. _NO! NO! NO! _

"SAWYER, HELP ME! PLEASE! He's here. It's Jack. Ray, Mom, someone help me!" I cried. No seems to hear me. Jack is starting to touch me.

"Ana, Ana, Ana" _Someone's calling me! PLEASE! HELP ME! He's trying to hurt me! _Air doesn't seem to be filling my lungs. I can't breathe. H…h…help…m..me…pl…please…. and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hi! I hoped you liked this chapter. Leave a review if you don't mind. Also, I've been loving the tv series Psych so I decided to name a few of my favourite characters in my fanfic story. Shawn Spencer will make an appearance in future chapters! AGAIN, MESSAGE ME YOUR IDEAS TO MAKE THIS FANFIC STORY BETTER. Thank you for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Christian's Point of View

"I don't share what's mine, Steele. Merging and acquisitions industry is mine. Go back to your petty modeling career!" I screamed at her. I am so angry right now. I. NEVER. LOSE. I am gripping her wrist so tight that I think it will bruise once I let go.

I snapped out of my anger when I heard her screaming.

"SAWYER, HELP ME! PLEASE! He's here. It's Jack. RAY, MOM, someone help me!" she screamed whist trying to let go. _WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. HAPPENING. TO. HER?!_

Taylor and Steele's CPO went rushing inside the room. Taylor looked at me with questioning eyes whilst the other guy was fucking glaring at me.

I heard the guy in black call for backup to attend Steele's emotional breakdown.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" The man in the suit said to me. _EXCUSE ME! How dare he talk to me like that?_

"It's none of your fucking business" I snapped.

"You better fucking tell me what happened or I will shoot your…" he threatened but was soon stopped by Taylor.

"Sawyer, tend Ana first before you go threatening my boss. You wouldn't want to get black balled in Seattle" Taylor calmly replied.

A group of men in suits went inside the room and carried Ana out. Sawyer told one of them to go back to the house and put Ana to bed.

"As I was saying Taylor, as you can see, my boss is here is hysterical and screaming so as her CPO. I need to know what fucking happened in here because that is protocol. Also, I don't give a damn by a second-best guy threatening me" He spat.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF WALMART HIRES YOU!" I screamed.

" , I suggest we leave now before you do something you regret. You wouldn't want the media to know what happened in here." Taylor said. I sighed, he's right. I wouldn't want to ruin my image just for some CPO.

"You better watch it, I am a CEO of a company and you're just a CPO" I whispered to Sawyer and went straight to the door.

No one dared to ask for my photo or do an interview; they can see it in my eyes that I am not in the fucking mood to socialize.

I need to train and I need to find a sub soon. All these tension in my body is not doing well. Elena told me that no one is meeting her standards yet and I may have to wait. Damn, I need to spar with Claude soon.

"Let's go, Taylor," I said.

* * *

When I reached my suite in Fairmont, I quickly opened my laptop to see if Ros has any good news for me. She sent me an email regarding a company we've been trying to acquire an agriculture company for months and the CEO of that company has been deciding on whether or not to give it to GEH or Steele Corp.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ros Bailey

Mr. Grey,

The CEO of Organic Earth has chosen our company to take over theirs. Mr. Henry stated that GEH would make Organic Earth reach its full potential knowing how well you make sinking companies a profitable one. I already filled the required paper works and the take over will happen soon and you have to be here after 3 days in order to meet with the employees and sign the legal documents.

Ros Bailey

Chief Financial Officer, Grey Enterprises Holdings.

Well, that made a bad day into a good one knowing that Henry chose us instead of Steele Corp. Whenever GEH tries to acquire a company, Steele Corp is always there to place a bid. Unfortunately, a lot of companies prefer Steele Corp than GEH. They say that a woman will be much nicer and less brutal to the new employees than a male CEO. Fuck that shit.

We need to step up our game. I wouldn't want to lose again next year to a woman or to Anastasia Steele to be specific.

Elliot called me later at night and invited me to go out for a drink. I am not even surprised to see that he's in the Washington area. Knowing Elliot, he is probably through fucking all the women in Seattle and needs a change of niche.

As I am not doing anything tonight I decided to accept the offer and head out to the bar where Elliot is.

It is going to be a long night.

* * *

I am sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapter for two and if this one is short. I am writing Ana's side of the story right now and will probably post it a few hours after this one. LEAVE A REVIEW

Again, let me know your ideas on how to make this fanfiction a good one. x


	6. Chapter 6

Anastasia's Point of View

I opened my eyes and realized that I'm lying on my bed and it's dark out. I sat up and noticed my head is throbbing. _Ugh._ I know what happened before I passed out. CHRISTIAN FUCKING GREY HAPPENED. How dare he use my past against me? And did he think that he could bring me down with that information?

"_I don't share what is mine, Steele" _Please, how can he share what is not his? I snickered at my remark.

I looked at my phone and saw that Kate has been calling me since the ceremony. I can't call her now; she's probably sleeping or having sex with Elliot. I got up and took some pajamas in my closet as I am still in my dress and took a long and relaxing bath. After my bath, I grabbed my laptop from my office and headed to the kitchen for some midnight snack.

Apparently, opening my email would bring bad news. Juliet reported back to me that Organic Earth chose GEH to takeover the company. A bummer, I thought the company would soar under my control. I sigh. You take over a company; you lose a company.

As I was bored already since I've replied to all of my emails, I opted to Google good ole Christian Grey and I noticed that he never has a female date accompanying him when he goes to balls and awarding ceremonies. I am 100% sure that he is not gay because my gaydar is really accurate. Something is definitely wrong here. I have a slightest idea on what it is and I am going to find out what is it.

To: Burton Guster

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Background check

Gus,

Do a Level 4 background check on Christian Grey. Leave no trails. I need it as soon as possible.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Corporations

I checked the time in my laptop and it's already 1 o'clock in the morning. I need to fly back to Seattle at 9 so I have to get some sleep. I took some sleep inducers and went straight to bed.

I woke up at 7 in the morning; still feeling groggy from my lack of sleep. I may need to talk to Sawyer about what happened after I passed out at the graduation when we're back in Seattle. I can't believe I blacked out! All my self-defense trainings are put into waste. I need to spar with Sawyer soon. I can't just stand still when someone attacks me; Ray would be disappointed if he knew what happened.

We landed in Seattle and the weather is just miserable. I didn't even bother to come home and leave my shit there. I just went straight to my office and get things done. Hopefully, Christian Grey's life in paper form will be waiting for me.

I went inside the my building and I feel like socializing so I went to each department that I can go to and check if a specific department needs any resources to do a better job or they're just wasting my hard-earned cash. I eventually reached my office and saw Gus waiting for me inside.

"Ms. Steele, here is Christian Grey's personal information. Since you asked for a Level 4, I had to ask my acquaintances in the FBI to get me additional information about him. I must say, Ms. Steele, Grey is into a lot of dark shit. Prepare yourself on what you may see in there." He said whilst handing me a large and heavy ring-binded book.

"Wow Gus, this is very impressive. Judging by look and weight of it, you've done your job amazingly well. You may or may not get a raise" I joked

"Ms. Steele, with or without raise I will do my job efficiently and effectively but a raise can't hurt" he replied laughing.

"Okay Guster, I won't take up much of your time. I will call you once I need you to dig up someone's info" I said. He nodded and left. Next, I called in Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I need you to tell me what happened before I passed out" I said

"When I heard you screaming, Taylor and I went rushing to the door. We thought that someone was inside the room other than you two who might attack you. We found you laying on the floor screaming that Jack was coming to get you and passed out" He replied.

"I will assume that Taylor is Grey's CPO" I questioned.

"That is correct, I then went and asked Grey in an aggressive manner on what he did to you. I threatened to shoot him but Taylor stopped me and told me that I should attend to you first and I shouldn't threaten Grey if I don't want to be blackballed in Seattle.

I called Carlton and the backup to carry you out of the venue. Then, I went again and asked him what happened. He said that it was none of my business and I replied that it was my fucking business because it is protocol. I told him that I don't give a damn because a second-best guy is threatening me," he said. I smiled at that "second-best" comment. It is totally a burn moment for Grey.

"I bet Grey was pissed as hell after you said that" I said whilst laughing

"Oh he was, he said that I was lucky if WalMart hires me" He answered back

"Don't worry Sawyer, no one would dare to blackball you under my watch" I assured Sawyer

"Thanks Ana, I know that you wouldn't even dare to fire me and please, with all my resources I can do whatever I want" he boasted

"Okay, Sawyer, but don't do anything stupid. You know I don't want my name and my company be associated with shit" I ordered. "You may leave now, Sawyer and thank you"

"It is my job, Ana" he said then left.

It is time to read Christian Grey's life. I am going to enjoy this.

Name: Christian Denton Grey

Date of Birth: June 18, 1983

Date Adopted: January 19, 1987

Occupation: CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Address: Penthouse of Escala building in Seattle Washington

Email address:

Birthplace: Detroit, Ml

Birth Mother: Ella Denton

Date of Birth: September 14, 1965

Date of Death: August 10, 1987

Cause of Death: Drug Overdose

Adoptive Mother: Grace Trevelyan-Grey

Date of Birth: November 23, 1955

Occupation: Pediatrician/Attending ER Doctor

Adoptive Father: Carrick Grey

Date of Birth: May 29, 1953

Occupation: Lawyer

Adoptive Brother: Elliot Grey

Date of Birth: February 23, 1979

Birthplace: Seattle, WA

Date Adopted: October 25, 1986

Adoptive Sister: Mia Grey

Date of Birth: December 24, 1989

Birthplace: Detroit, Ml

Date Adopted: June 28, 1990

Psychiatrist: John Flynn

Relationships: None

Religious Affiliation: Deist

Political view: Democratic

Hobbies: Gliding, sailing, MMA, boxing and running

Additional Information:

1.) Before being adopted, Ella Denton's drug supplier and brothel-keeper abuses both Ella Denton and Christian Grey. The said drug supplier would beat the mother black and blue. The supplier also used to extinguish his cigars on Christian Grey's chest and scars are very much evident. When Christian Grey's mother died of drug overdose, no one knew she was dead so her son, Christian Grey, was stuck with her dead body for four days without enough supply of water and food. Then was placed to an orphanage to be adopted by the Greys

2.) Due to the memory of his mother beaten, the abuse and the cigar burns, Christian Grey has acquired the phobia of being touched specifically on his upper torso where his cigar scars are. He also has recurring nightmares of him staying with his dead mother. After the adoption, the Greys would always book Christian to different psychiatrists and methods to cure his phobia and nightmares.

3.) Christian Grey practices BDSM and is a dominant. A family friend of their named Elena Lincoln introduced him to practice BDSM at the age of 16 and carried on until he was 22. From 1996 to 2002, Elena Lincoln was the dominant in the consensual relationship but then changed from 2003 when Christian Grey was the dominant and Elena Lincoln was the submissive. After that, Elena Lincoln is the one supplying Christian Grey with submissives whenever he needs one. His type of submissive should have brown hair and blue eyes with a petite body build. A background check must be ensured before he signs with a submissive. He meets with his submissives every Friday night and the sub stays with him throughout the entire weekend.

List of Submissives from 2003 to present:

Elena Lincoln (was a sub for a year and a half)

Reika Torres (was a submissive for 6 months)

Carrie Hilton (was a submissive for 3 months)

Edna McKenny (was a submissive for 1 month)

Tricia Monroe (was a submissive for 8 months)

Gabrielle Macmillan (was a submissive for 4 months)

Cristie Romano (was a submissive for 3 months)

Leila Williams (was a submissive 3 months)

Marilyn Montes (was a submissive for 2 weeks)

Nadine Sullivan (was a submissive for 7 months)

Andrea Delacroix (was a submissive for 5 months)

Jules Spence (was a submissive for 2 and a half months)

Wow, that's a lot of information. If he wasn't such a douchebag I would probably feel sorry for him for all his hardships. It must be hard on Grace and Carrick to raise a child with PTSD. How come all the other Greys are nice but Christian isn't? Oh well, Gus did really well. I opened my laptop and wrote to Gus.

To: Burton Guster

From: Anastasia Steele

Gus,

I need you to make an anonymous email address for me. Make sure it is untraceable by anyone, even the FBI or CIA. Make sure that I will not be identified. Email me the details tonight.

Anastasia Steele, CEO of Steele Corporations

It's time to play a little game, Grey. You must know that I don't play fair.

* * *

Here is chapter six as promised.

User esmeralda . linda2 gave me the idea of Ana and Christian doing background checks on each other. Round of applause for you esmeralda

Leave a review and an idea for the next chapters!

x


	7. Chapter 7

Christian's Point of View

To: Christian Grey

From: Unknown user

Subject: Speaking of past, present and future

List of Submissives from 2003 to present:

Elena Lincoln (was a sub for a year and a half)

Reika Torres (was a submissive for 6 months)

Carrie Hilton (was a submissive for 3 months)

Edna McKenny (was a submissive for 1 month)

Tricia Monroe (was a submissive for 8 months)

Gabrielle Macmillan (was a submissive for 4 months)

Cristie Romano (was a submissive for 3 months)

Leila Williams (was a submissive 3 months)

Marilyn Montes (was a submissive for 2 weeks)

Nadine Sullivan (was a submissive for 7 months)

Andrea Delacroix (was a submissive for 5 months)

Jules Spence (was a submissive for 2 and a half months)

Well, well, it seems like you have your own dirty little secret. I am sure the media would love to know your other hobby wherein you spank your little submissives into oblivion; that the great Christian Grey is not gay but a dominant.

*Once you find out who I am, you know where to find me

* * *

"Taylor! Have Barney track this email address. NOW!" I screamed.

No one else knows that I practice BDSM with the exception of Flynn and Elena. Surely it's not them who sent me this email. Probably one of my submissives? I'll have Taylor and Welch check that out. How could someone know?! I grab my hair to relieve my anger and frustration.

"Sir, the email address is sending different signals throughout Washington. We don't know who this person is but we are sure that it's either very smart or very rich to do something as complicated as this" Taylor said showing no emotion on his face.

"Just keep on trying. This person knows that I practice BDSM and I can't have the media and my family knowing that. Also, have Welch to talk to my past submissives, it's only them that I could think of who knows that I practice BDSM," I demanded

"Yes, sir" he said then walked out the door

I am so out of control. I need to talk with Flynn and have another session with Claude. I have to release my anger and frustration elsewhere.

I make a lot of enemies in this kind of industry but no one except for the person who sent me the email knows that I do BDSM. They are not even asking for money or anything. "Once you find out who I am, you know where to find me" God, how can I know who this person is? If Barney can't trace the email address from this unknown person, I am going to find out who this person is.

* * *

To: Unknown user

From: Christian Grey

Subject: What do you want?

What do you want? You want my money? A car? 50,000 dollars? Then go here and take it.

Once I find out who you are; I am going to destroy your fucking life and you will regret crossing me.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

The reply came in a matter of seconds

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Unknown user

Subject: You humour me

I don't need your money. I probably make more than you do. Whether or not you find out who I am, there is no chance in hell that you can ruin me like how I am going to ruin you. I enjoy seeing you so desperate and helpless. You can be so dense sometimes.

Good luck finding me

* * *

To: Unknown user

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Desperate and helpless?

We will see who is desperate and helpless once I find out who you are. My team is already tracking the email address that you're using. You will be ruined after a few minutes. If I were you, I'd just back out before it's too late.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Unknown user

Subject: I'd love to see you try…and fail

You make me laugh, Grey. If your team is so amazing why are they taking so long to find me? Face it, you lose AGAIN; you will always be second best. I never back out in anything, especially if I know that I will succeed and clearly I am.

Go call Mrs. Lincoln and spank your submissives

* * *

To: Unknown user

From: Christian Grey

Subject: FUCK YOU

YOU FUCKER! I WILL MAKE SURE THE SONS OF YOUR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN WILL NEVER FIND A JOB IN AT LEAST 20 STATES. GIVE UP AND TELL ME WHO YOU FUCKING ARE!

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Unknown user

Subject: Still?

You still don't know me? Hahaha. I now know why you lost to me. I don't need to worry about the sons of my great grandchildren getting blackballed in at least 20 states. They will inherit my company and the rest of the world wouldn't care if the great Christian Grey blackballed them.

There, I gave you a clue. I hope your little brain catches up

* * *

SON OF A BITCH!

"Taylor! I know who sent the email! Get the car" I screamed

"Yes, ," Taylor replied

"We're going to Steele Corp" I fumed

Once we reached Steele Corp, I immediately asked for Steele's floor number to which the lady behind the desk answered. I leave Taylor to answer the questions.

I marched to the elevator and once I reached her floor her secretary stood up.

"Mr. Grey, just enter the door to your left." She said, her voice sounding firm

I entered the room and saw her sitting on her chair, legs crossed with a smirk on her face.

"Took you long enough. I was wondering where you are. I now know why you lost to me. You're kind of slow, don't you think?" She mocked

"I have no time to play your little games, what do you want from me?" I demanded

"Nothing, I have anything that you can offer me only better" She laughed, "I love tormenting you. You are going to play my game whether you like it or not" she said

"You are so shallow. You're doing this because you think it's fun? You're so childish" I retorted

"I am clearly doing this because 1. You started it. 2. You deserve it. 3. It's fun to see you so angry" She said

"You won't win. You will regret that you did this to me. No one crosses Christian Grey. I will know every secret that you tried your very best hiding," I threatened

"Like I said, I'd love to see you try. Let me know once you find something, it could be interesting" She teased.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Hoi is waiting for you in Conference room # 6" her assistant told her at the door.

"Thanks, Hannah. I'd be there a second" She replied. She walked to the door and turned to look at me "I'd love to stay here and chat, Grey but I have an empire to run. You may leave my office whenever you want" then she left. Leaving me alone in her office.

I turned to face the door and left the fucking building. Whilst in the car, I contemplated how to bring Steele down. I. CAN'T. THINK. OF. ANYTHING. HOW. TO. BRING. HER. DOWN.

I can't lose to Steele!


End file.
